


The New Attraction

by Moonlit_Fics



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: BAMF Henry Emily, Graphic Description of Corpses, Henry meets Springtrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Fics/pseuds/Moonlit_Fics
Summary: The news took Henry by surprise. It’d been a long, long time since he’d turned away from all he’d been through and signed the contract to allow the old locations and company name to be taken over by someone else.  Two decades, about, since he’d completely backed out. Even still, he hadn’t expected to learn about this from the local news.The false wall hiding the old safe room Henry had long forgotten about had been knocked down. Still, the room was supposed to be empty, save for a few old arcade games broken beyond repair. There wasn’t SUPPOSED to be an animatronic inside.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The New Attraction

The news took Henry by surprise. It’d been a long, long time since he’d turned away from all he’d been through and signed the contract to allow the old locations and company name to be taken over by someone else. Two decades, about, since he’d completely backed out. Even still, he hadn’t expected to learn about this from the local news.

The false wall hiding the old safe room Henry had long forgotten about had been knocked down. Still, the room was supposed to be empty, save for a few old arcade games broken beyond repair. There wasn’t SUPPOSED to be an animatronic inside. 

In fact, they all should’ve been destroyed before the company switched hands. Well, besides the ones that officially belonged to Afton robotics; after the man had gone missing thirty years ago, ownership was given to the board who’d given it to someone else to manage. 

This, however, wasn’t an Afton Robotics creation. Henry made this animatronic with his own hands, and William had claimed it was destroyed. 

Even so, Henry was looking at a still intact- though horribly weathered and discolored- SpringBonnie. 

A horrible feeling settled in the man's stomach. He had to make a phone call.

————

“Mr Emily, you’ve never visited us before. Assumed you weren’t much of a horror man” the young man said in lieu of a greeting, shaking Henry’s hand. He was taken aback by the smell of marijuana that clung to the clearly high individual in front of him, and his office for that matter, but Henry pushed the thought aside.

“Right, well, according to our contract, any original machinery from the old locations needs to be evaluated by me. Imagine my surprise when I look in the paper and see that you found one of my animatronics and didn’t consult me. Naturally I came to fulfill my end and look at the games and animatronic you uncovered,” Henry bluntly explained, watching the man gape. “So how about you get me to that safe room?”

______

The first thing he noted upon entry was the smell. The old room hadn’t been touched in years and it showed in the mold growing on the walls and the decaying rat carcasses in the corner. The rats, however, weren’t the cause of the smell. 

In the corner of the room, the formerly golden rabbit suit was rusted and discolored to an almost green, chipped around all the joints and the once moving parts. 

The worst parts though, were the gaps in the suit where you could see inside. A gap in the stomach revealed a mostly-intact intestinal tract. The open neck showed an esophagus entwined with other similar-looking organs Henry didn’t care to try and place. He looked into the once plastic green eyes of the animatronic, now an uncomfortably real blue grey color, clouded over and dead. It was sickening. He could only guess the other man had to be extremely high to miss the corpse that was clearly in the suit. The corpse that could only be his old partner, William.

He did his best to fake composure, turning to the other man. 

“I need to look it over before I can clear it for use again. Hasn’t been touched in decades, the wiring is gonna need some looking at” he explained, the young man in front of him nodding in agreement as he backed out of the room.

“I’ll leave you to it, Mr. Emily. Yell if you need something”  
———-

Henry waited to hear footsteps go down the hall before he got to work. He put his hands on either side of the animatronics head to click the locks in the jaw. He flipped open the head, coming face to face with the body of what was once his closest friend. 

“That’s what I thought. Got anything to say?”

No movement or sound came from the suit. Henry groaned, leaning his head back. Without the support from his hands, the head fell shut again

“I know you’re in there still. I know you can respond.” He muttered to the old machine, staring into the unseeing gray eyes of the corpse in front of him. Still, no response.

“The remnant. It’s kept you in there. Speak.” He tried a final time. That did it. The jaw opened with a creak, accompanied by the sound of rusted metal moving against itself. 

“How?”. The single word came out in a voice that reminded Henry of Williams' voice when he was recovering the first time he was springlocked. It was rougher though, and Henry supposed that was to be expected, what with the rusted metal sunken into his neck. He refused to show any outward reaction to this, however.

“Your notes. After you were presumed dead everything went to Michael, including the house. He didn’t want to live there so he signed it over to me and left. Your basement had most of your notes still left out. As soon as I saw you hadn’t completely decomposed I knew you had to still be in there. Most people don’t take 30 years to decompose” he explained in a flat voice, never taking his eyes off Will’s. 

“Suppose there’s no privacy in death. Should’ve known you of all people would come find me again; whether for closure, curiosity, hope… “

“You can call it any of those things,” Henry cut him off with a wave. “I knew I’d find you here when I saw that Springbonnie wasn’t actually destroyed as you lead me to believe. I was right, it seems.”

The rusted machine lurched, leaning forward to be closer to Henry. 

“You were. And here you are, almost exactly as I remember you even after 30 years. Spent too much time around the remnant?”

“You could say that. I didn’t know how to properly handle or dispose of it, so it’s just been… around the house.”

The chuckle that came out of the animatronic was hoarse, and sounded painful.

“Careful as always, aren't you? Not all bad, it’s done wonders for your complexion. Tell you what; get me out of here. It’ll be like old times. Help me and I can deal with all that for you.” He offered.

Henry pulled himself to his feet, putting his hand on the top of the robot's head and leaning it back so Will could look up at Henry. 

“Fine. I’ll help you.” He muttered, tilting his head. Will’s eyes widened in glee, clearly happy to still have Henry’s loyalty. 

“Would you?”

“Sure” Henry smiled kindly, before violently shoving the Springlock suit back, watching it land on its back and fight to sit back up. 

“But let me be clear. I’m not helping you today, and I’m not helping you in the way you want me to.”

“But-“

“It’s been lovely catching up with you, William. We’ll be seeing eachother again.” He stated,turning towards the door.

“Wait. HENRY! HENRY YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME HERE, COME ON!” Will called as Henry as Henry started towards the door,leaving the room as though he didn’t hear his former best friend yelling after him. 

______

“I can’t say the wiring is very stable, but if you want to use it, I’m not gonna stop you. Just remember I’m not at fault of that thing catches fire or something” Henry reported in the office, leaning down and signing a waiver that said as much. 

“Great! Thanks Mr Emily. You’re free to come back and experience the attraction if you’d like; for free of course.” The manager offered, but Henry just shook his head. 

“I probably won’t take you up on that offer, but it’s very kind.” He insisted, opening the door without breaking eye contact with the manager. He turned to walk out, violently bumping into someone.

“Shit, I’m sorry” The man mumbled, turned towards where he steadied himself on the doorframe with a bandaged hand.

“Hey, No problem kid. Have a good night”

He nodded gratefully and walked passed Henry. 

He couldn’t help but notice, as the door closed, that the man he’d bumped into had a very familiar voice, though he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

“Hey, I was wondering if you were still looking for someone for the night shift?”


End file.
